Trapped
by animegothgirl16
Summary: The new werewolf in town sets his sites on Hinata Hyuuga. Who's his brother after? Warning:Rape,Bondage,and Lemons in a few chapters.
1. Prolouge

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

_Everyone's 18._

_{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}_

_Full Moon's Eye_

_Wait until midnight,_

_Look up in the sky._

_Look for the full moon,_

_Now gaze in its eye._

_See the bright glow,_

_That comes with a story._

_It's beautiful isn't it,_

_It's full of glory._

_Many days drift away,_

_The moon changes in the sky._

_On this special night,_

_The moon closes its eye._

_Wait a few days,_

_Just let them go by._

_Come out around midnight,_

_Can you see the full moon's eye?_

{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}

Hinata Hyuuga was shy right. Yeah we all know that. But what about when her four best friends drag her to a club. She panics. You see there have been these disappearances at a certain bar downtown and guess what that's the same one they are going to.

"Nooo! No no no no!!" Hinata yelled.

"Come on Hina-chan! This club kicks ass!" Ino said.

"Yeah Ino-Pig is right, for once, this club is completely safe!"Sakura said.

"And Tenten only wanted to stay home because she's not into clubs and wanted to spend time with Neji!"Momo said

"And I need a bar buddie." Temari stated.

"F-fine."Hinata sighed.

"Yeah!"

It took awhile to make it there but there made it. They walked over to a booth and chatted and drank. Then all of a sudden Hinata heard this strange sound coming from the rooms in the back. It sounded like a strange howling. She decided to put the thought in the back of her mind for now. But failed to notice the red eyes gazing at her from across the bar.

A few hours went by as the girls began to split ways.

(Hinata's P.O.V.)

I wasn't wasted but I was a little drunk. I wasn't drunk enough not to think or walk straight. But I was drunk enough to get lost and turn up at a creepy abandoned house. It started raining hard. I ran to my only shelter. The abandoned house. I guess I missed the red eyed gaze watch me go into its house.

I was tired. I passed many doors to look for a bedroom. I found a room that looked like a master bedroom. I noticed someone was in the bed. I slowly and quitely crept closer to the bed. When I got to the bed I pulled down the sheets to see a face of a handsome man with whisker marks on his cheeks. I blushed. But was quickly reminded of my senses when I got pulled and straddled by the very man I have been gazing at.

"Hey Babe." Is all I heard before everything went black.

{{{{{{{{}}}}}}

I did this for those who request werewolf stories in my poll. Besides this seemed a bit more fun.

I will do another though. After this. I may delete a newer story though. If you want to continue it tell me. The story is Shattered. Oh and the bar they went to allows under aged people to drink. Like a pub but for some weird reason I made it legal. If your a cop don't sue or shoot me for this. TT__TT


	2. Binded

Yeah! Chapter two!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}

(Hinata's P.O.V.)

I woke up around day break. When I tried to get up I felt an immense pain between my legs. I lift the sheets to see that I've been raped. I rush to look for my clothes but before I could put on my underwear I found myself under the same man I was staring at. He was about to enter me when I said.

"P-please l-let me g-go and I-i-i won't t-tell anyone j-just p-please let me g-go." I started crying. He just stared at me with a smirk on his face.

"You don't like it?"He asked. I shook my head 'no'.

"Really cause you were moaning last night." He stated. I blushed.

"B-but I-i d-don't even r-remember last n-n-night."I said. He still smirked as he let go of me, grabbed his boxers, and left the room as he said,

"Don't even try to leave. Your mine now." I mentally shivered. I got out of bed and put on my clothes from last night. Too bad all I had was what I wore to the club which was a low cut strapless midnight blue dress that reached mid thigh. She was about to leave the room when the man who had her trapped here came in. He put her in chains and dragged her to another room. She struggled against him. She even kicked him in the gut but it didn't seem to work.

"That may work on a human Babe, but not on me."

_'What! He's not human. Then what is he? Who is he?'_

"My names Naruto and I'm a special breed of werewolf, along with my brother."

"A-are you r-reading m-my t-thought."I asked.

"I can now since we mated." I blushed red than an apple.

"W-what d-do y-you mean?"

"You'll find out soon once we mate again." Before I could refuse he pushed me into a room that looked like a cross between a medieval sex room and a medical room. There were needles and containers on different shelves. One of them I knew was...Ecstasy. I struggled wondering why he brought me here.

"Don't move" The chains that bound me were now holding me tightly against a metal table. I whimpered.

"Don't worry Babe just sit and enjoy."

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"WHY ME!?!"

"Because I wanted you to be my mate, you had this scent that no other girl has and it has me attracted to you. My brother had the same reaction when he saw one of your friends too."

"One of my friends? Who!?!"

"Now is that any of your business?" He said as he stuck me with a needle and injected me with something.

"W-what did y-you put in m-me?"

He smirked evilly.

"Ecstasy"

{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}

Ectasy. Wow I did good. Guess who Naruto's brother is I bet you couldn't guess it right. And which friend? Hmm. Okay. Read ,Review ,and Enjoy.


	3. Interupted Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}

(Hinata's P.O.V.)

I froze. Did he say what I think he said.

"W-what?"

"You heard me Babe." I then felt a weird tingly feeling. He reached out and grabbed my chest. I moaned. I immediately shut my mouth, seeing the smirk growing on his face. He leaned over and started to trail kisses down my jawbone and neck. I bit my lip so I wouldn't moan. He started to kiss and suck harder. I just bit my lip harder. He crawled on top of me and grabbed a knife from a shelf. He straddled me as he pointed the knife at chest. I was about to scream when he covered my a wet rag. I breathed it in and in a few moments I passed out.

[A Few Hours Later]

I woke up in a different room, again. But this time I felt movement behind me. I open my eyes and turn my head around to see the man, Naruto, was penetrating me from behind. I groaned in pain. I quietly moved away so I wouldn't wake him it seemed to work until he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. He put his head between my legs and smirked as he asked,

"Did you know you're really good in bed?" Before I could answer he began to lick at my opening. My vision swam. I don't understand, I barely know him and yet he can make me feel this way. Before I could finish my thought he inserted three fingers in me. I couldn't stop myself as I moaned loudly. He then grabbed my wrist and flipped me on my stomach, I was on my hands and knees. He positioned himself behind. Before I could intervene He pounded into me with so much force I felt like I was going to explode. He kept pounding in me with as much force as a werewolf could muster. It was so powerful my arms gave out and the bed was pounding in the wall leaving cracks.

"Say my name."He growled, "Or else."

"N-nar-rutoooo!!"I screamed as I climaxed. I felt everything go black as he kept pounding in me with more force. I felt dirty and I was tired. Then things went black when I felt a warm liquid enter me.

{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}

I did great though this was shorter...AAAAAAHHHH!! My back hurts! I hate this chair!!

So far no one guess right. I won't put Naruto's brother in the story until someone guess right. I even gave you a hint. And it's **NOT** a OOC, okay.

See Ya!!


	4. My Name?

I'm back! Put more thought into these guesses ppl!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}

(Hinata's P.O.V.}

I began to stir as the morning light shined through the window. When I moved I had a little pain between my legs but I still walked. Naruto was no where in sight. I sighed in relief. I walked to the bathroom to wash up. I turn the knob with an 'H' and relax in the hot water. (A.N. She was already naked soo...) All was calm until a knock was heard on the door.

"W-who i-is i-it?" I stuttered fearing who it probably was. Without an answer the door opened to reveal Naruto in all his glory. I gasped because I never 'really' saw him naked and his 8'' highly aroused manhood. (A.N. I can't remember which one means inches so if I guessed wrong, it's 8 inches. XD) I froze. I think I can guess what's next huh?

"What is your name?" he asked.

"H-h-huh?" I replied.

"Your name"

"Uh I-i-i" I stuttered, "I'll tell my name i-if you t-tell me w-why I'm here." He seemed to enjoy that answer because he walked toward me, climbed in the shower, and pushed me against the wall as he asked,

"Oh so you didn't believe me when I already told you?"

_'I forgot he did tell me but it seems unreal' _I thought.

"O-oh?"

"Well?"

"huh?"

"I wanted your name."

"O-oh it's H-hinata." He smirked and leaned in so his mouth was next to my ear.

"Nice to meet you Hina-hime." He whispered huskily against my ear. I shivered as he smirked more and penetrated me.

{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}

This one was short but it was awesome. I think...XD

I have another hint:

I was going to make them twins but there is a age difference (no age difference in my story though) so they aren't going to be twins but can be twins because they look alike in color of their hair and eyes. And it's not Minato!! That's kinda scary...


	5. Sorry AN

Hi again I'm going to put Naruto's brother in this one. Guess who guessed right:

kitsunegamer375

AQA.

I'm not if anyone else guessed right I just scanned for the right name. -_-'

Also do you think some other people (Sasuke) should be Vampires?

I think I forgot to mention that Everyone has a boyfriend but Hina-chan:

NejiTen

ShikaTema

InoSai

SasuSaku

I think Naruto and Hinata's relationship is sorta like a Inuyasha and Kagome relationship. XD

But I'm going to add a triangle. You don't have to guess this. You'll find out soon.

Happy Halloween!!


	6. Oh No!

Here's your Halloween Treat!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}

(Hinata's P.O.V.)

I felt the cool morning air enter through the window. I got up with the same pain I always wake up with. I grabbed the pajamas Naruto-kun was nice enough to buy me. I looked out the window and saw a man staring up at my window. He had brown spiky hair and red triangles on his face. He jumped so high he landed on the window-ledge. I moved away as he walked toward me with a terrifying look of hunger and lust in his brown eyes. I heard the door open behind me and before I could see who it was I was laying on the ground while Naruto and the stranger growled at each other. I also saw Naruto's eyes go red. Blood Red. I thought I should leave so I slowly walked toward the door. I started turning corners of the house and when I got to the front door I heard a monstrous roar break from the room Naruto was in. I ran out of the house as fast as I could to someone's house. I went to Sakura's house first. She is the is the closest house. Before I got there I saw her run in my direction with a tear stained face.

"Sakura-chan what's wrong?!?"

"Come on I'll tell you once we get to Ino's!" She yelled As we ran to Ino-chan's home. Once we got to Ino-chan's ,Saku-chan really tore down the door. I ran in hearing a certain howling not so far away. We found Ino-chan in her room reading a magazine.

"Ino!! Are you okay?!?" Sakura asked.

"What are talking about forehead? And have you been crying? And why is Hina-chan in only a short night gown?" Ino asked worriedly.

"S-sasuke h-h-he s-said that we're i-in danger!"

"huh?"

"He told me that he was a vampire and so was Sai, Neji, and Shikamaru!" Sakura cried, "He also said he had a few other friends who were werewolves, but before he could tell me anything else... h-he..."

"Sakura..."

"H-he tried to bite an rape me!! H-his eyes t-turned red!!" And after that Sakura cried for 5 minutes straight.

"Do you believe her Hinata-chan?" Ino asked me. I just nodded afraid to speak. I thought the slightest sound from my mouth would be heard by Naruto-kun's werewolf ears.

"Sakura are they trying to get us now?" Ino asked. She nodded.

"Oh Shit!! That's why Sai wanted to come over! We have to call Tenten and Temari and head to the only safe place, now." So as we ran to Momo's house Ino called Tenten and Temari. Luckily they were together and not with there boyfriends. We arrived at Momo's house at the same time. We barged into her room to see she was sitting on her bed.

"Momo we need to stay here for-"

"Awhile, I know I have a problem too so we have to find somewhere else to go!" Momo yelled. But it was too late. Right behind us were Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Neji, Shikamaru, and two strangers. One had blond hair and blue eyes. And the other was the brown haired man that I saw growling at Naruto-kun.

"Where were you off to so quickly, Hina-hime?"

_'Oh no!!!'_

{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}

That was awesome!! Well Happy Halloween!! XD


	7. Introductions

Review ppls!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own Momo.

{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

(Hinata's P.O.V.)

I was bawling in my head but on the outside I was frozen stiff. '_How did they find us! This just wasn't fair!'_

"Life isn't fair Hina-chan." Naruto said. '_Wait I forgot he can read my mind!! Shit!! That's how he found us! I put us all in danger!!'_ I just fainted on the ground due to all the shock and stress.

When I woke up 30 minutes later I was yet again in an unfamiliar bed. I sighed as I sat up. Surprisingly I still had on my night gown I was running in. Before another thought crossed my mind the door opened to reveal all my friends in chains being pushed in by the brunet. They stared at me with sad and teary eyes as I was also put in chains. I saw the look of hunger gazed down upon me from brunet.

"The name's Kiba babe. And if you get tired of that mutt, I'll come get ya." He said as he was about to...lick my cheek? Before he did he was tackled to the ground by Naruto.

"Who said you could have anything of mine, fleabag?!" Naruto yelled. They started arguing as someone put gags over our mouths and dragged us out of the room by a blond. He took us all to a room that seemed to be made for us. Once we got there he just made us sit there as he seemed to be waiting. He stared at Momo-chan and said:

"Hey sweetie, I'm Deidara." I could tell she was a little angry. Because if she wasn't wearing a gag you would hear some colorful words right now. I turned my attention to the door as it was being opened. Before I knew it we were being dragged away from each other. Sakura was struggling as Sasuke pulled her off. Ino whimpered as Sai pulled her to a room. TenTen and Temari had silent tears coming from their eyes as Neji and Shikamaru dragged them ,too. Momo was struggling just as much as Sakura with tears on her face as well.

I looked up to see Naruto and Kiba dragging me away. I wondered why they both were here. I cursed myself for blushing at my R rated thoughts. What are they going to do?

I guess I just have to find out the hard way.

{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}

Yes you will!! Mwahahahahaha!! I'm evil!! But you love me anyway! (yeah right...)

I have a new poll guys, check it out!

The more reviews the faster I update!

If I get 5 reviews (NO FLAMES) I'll make a chapter that will have you on your knees begging for more!! Bwahahaha!!


	8. Love?

Sorry for the delay..

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

(Hinata P.O.V.)

I looked up at Naruto who was carrying me at the moment. He seemed a little angry about something. I looked over at Kiba who was staring at me. He had the same lustful gaze he had when we first met. Naruto began to give me a stare as well. I shivered under the attention they were giving me. When we reached the room I was thrown on the bed while Naruto and Kiba took off my clothes. Tears fell down my eyes as they both took off their clothes too. Then they climbed on the bed with, Kiba behind and Naruto in the front. (A.N. This is sorta sounding like a comic I saw on youtube. XD) Naruto and Kiba began to positioning themselves at both of my entrances. Before I could even panic they started pounding in me from both sides. I thought I was going to explode.

"Hinataaaaa"They moaned. More tears came from my eyes as they kept pounding into me. I knew I couldn't hold it any more so as I climaxed I screamed:

"Narutoooo-kuuun!!!" I could see the smirk on Naruto's face as they both climaxed deep inside me.

"Don't worry Hinata, I still had a good time" Kiba said as he walked out of the room. I paled while Naruto glared at the closing door. Naruto then looked at me with a mischievous grin on his face which I thought made him look sexy. '_what am I thinking'_

"Oh, So you liked it? I couldn't help but be turned on when you screamed my name like that."

I saw his cock get hard again as I feared and wondered what he was going to do next. But before I could do anything I fell over.

"Hina..." He put on his clothes and rapped me in a blanket and took me to what looked like a kitchen. The man named Deidara was in there.

"So did your sperm not satisfy her taste or did you not feed her this whole time you locked her here?" He said as my face went completely red.

"Sadly I didn't let her drink me and I didn't feed her, Hey bro do you know how to make sushi?"

Naruto said. '_Wait he said 'bro' they're brothers!'_

"Yeah I'll make you some if you want."

"Hey what did you do with your girl"

"Same thing as you except when she passed out I kept going." Deidara said with a perverted grin on his face.

"Why?"

"Cause she says my name in her sleep." Deidara gave me the sushi and I eat it as if I haven't seen food before.

"M-more?" I asked when I finished.

"Sure" Deidara said with a smile. He gave me a plate of sushi. While I ate he began to talk to Naruto. In another room. I began to think about things then I remember that my friends are here too. I got up and ran through the house until I found a cracked room. I peeked in to find Kiba masturbating while saying...MY NAME. I quickly go to the next room to see three of my friends sitting in a room crying. It was Sakura ,Ino ,and Momo.

"Hina-chan..."They cried. I cried silently with them. Before I could enter the room a hand went over my mouth.

"It looks like you were in the wrong place at the wrong time, Hina-chan" Huh that's Kiba's voice! Oh shit oh shit oh shit!! He pulled me away as I struggled and tried to bite his hand but he already pulled me in his room. He had a double bed with chains on it so he could tie someone to it. He took my clothes and chained me to the bed so I was on my hands and knees. He undid his pants and put a gag on my mouth. Then he got behind me as I faced the door hoping someone would help. Before he entered me the door burst open to reveal an angered Naruto and disappointed Deidara.

"Kiba why can't you find your own girl?" Deidara said. But before he could answer he was punched off me by Naruto and Deidara. Naruto unchained ,ungagged me, and left the room as his eyes went back to there normal color. The beautiful blue I fell in love with. Sadly enough I think I fell in love with my werewolf kidnapper.

{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}

I know I know I slack sheesh! It's not my fault life gave me lemonade. But I know It's probably not long enough but I love giving you guys cliffhangers. XD

Thanks for all the reviews. I'm going to make a picture for one of the chapters and post it on XD


	9. Gone Hunting

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

And I would like to meet Kishimoto to rant at him about owning Naruto though.

* * *

(Hinata's P.o.v.)

I woke up in the morning feeling colder than usual. I opened my eyes and saw Naruto-kun wasn't in the room. I got up and went into the kitchen. We were allowed to leave the rooms as long as we didn't leave the house. I began cooking my breakfast as I heard footsteps coming. When I looked I saw the relieved faces of Temari and Momo.

"Hina-chan your okay" Momo said as she and Temari ran up and hugged me.

"Somewhat." I said.

"What do you mean?" Temari said. I looked at the floor and remained quit. They seemed to get it but they also got another reason.

"He got you?"Temari asked.

"And you love him?"Momo asked. I put my head down ashamed but was surprised when they hugged me again.

"It's okay Hina-chan." Momo said.

"Besides you're not the only one who fell in love." I looked shocked for a moment then I hugged them back as we enjoyed a happy breakfast. I figured it would be a while before Sakura, Ino, or Tenten came down because they aren't morning people. I begin to feel like this is my new home.

(Naruto P.O.V.)

I woke up extremely early today to talk to my brother about our mates. When I reached his room I saw that Momo girl head down stairs as Deidara watched her.

"Morning bro."

"Ohayo Naru-chan!" I glared at him as he smirked.

" I need to talk to you." I said in a serious tone.

"Step into my office" I walked into in his as a horrible scent hit my nose.

"How do you stand this?"

"I'm used to it. So what do you need to know?"

"I wanna know if Hinata truly loves me"

"Why do you love her?"

"I could but I feel as if I'm not meant to love or loved"

"Don't talk like that your sounding more emo than Sasuke was" I mentally chuckled. When Sasuke was first a vampire he was in this emo stage. I'm so happy he got over it. Just imagine an Emo Vampire.

"Whatever I'm going hunting you coming with?"

"Yeah I'll just say goodbye to my mate." He said as he left the room and went down stairs.

This is going to be a long day.

(Hinata's P.O.V.)

I was walking through the halls after breakfast because Momo and Temari were asked by their mates to go back to their rooms. I sighed as I walked back to my room too. When I reached the door I heard shuffling inside, but I remembered I shared it with Naruto I quietly walked in. I thought he didn't hear since his back was facing me. I tried to sneak to the bathroom that connected to the room, that is before he started to talk:

"So you came to wish me safe hunting huh?" He asked.

"Umm no j-just a morning shower"

"Oh in that case can I join you?" He looked at me with lustful eyes.

"B-but you g-going h-hunting s-so you w-wouldn't have time so see y-ya!" I said as I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I sighed and turned around only to be faced by several Narutos.

"What's g-going on?"

"Oh so you've never seen me do this. It's a little ability I came up with so now I'm using it in a different way." The whole time he was talking his clones took away all my clothes, touching me in places during, and pushed me in the warm shower as they all squeezed their way through.

"Hina-hime have you ever been this aroused? Being in a shower full of hard naked narutos and being surrounded and helpless against this blissful fate?" He asked as they all started surrounding me. I was almost disappointed when the clones poofed away ,he kissed me and then left to hunt.

{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}

Don't be mad!! I need reviews or I'll swim with fishes I wanted sharks!! It's for the marine biologist.

Mwahaha! Cliffhangers A La Mode!!


	10. He Knows My Secret?

I don't own Naruto. I own Momo.

* * *

(Hinata's P.O.V.)

I woke up the next morning but Naruto-kun hasn't came back yet. I get up and walk out the door but hear a commotion and a scream come from down the hall. I ran down the hallway to see a shocking sight. Deidara pinning Momo to a wall with his canines about to bite her. I was about to stop him when suddenly I'm in the same predicament, with Naruto-kun!!

"Naruto-kun!!"

"Now now Hina-chan we can't go interrupting them, shall we?" He said as he dragged me back to our room. I looked at his eyes to see they turned red. Deidara's eyes probably changed too. He pulled me into our and through me on the bed and locked the door. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a white liquid in a bottle (A.N. Not what you think sickos!!! XD)

"W-what is that?" I asked.

"A type of ecstasy"

"W-what?"

"Just drink it." I shook my head 'no' but I don't think he liked that answer.

"Now listen and listen well Hina-hime if you will not drink this I'll forcefully shove it down your throat" He said in a vicious tone. I complied as I swallowed the foul liquid.

"Good now relax I'll be right back" He said as he left the room. A few moments go by and I begin to feel realy weird. I had a dreamy feeling, I felt numb, and I...and I couldn't move!! I struggled and my heart rate went up. The door opened to reveal Naruto standing there in his boxers.

"Ah I see the affects started" He said. I whimpered.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you. I'm just going to tell the entire werewolf population your mine. And don't worry your friends are safe." He said with a genuine smile as his eyes went back to back to blue. He walked over to me and ripped off my clothes with his claws. I shivered as he climbed on top of me and lowered his head to my neck.

"I gave you that drug so you wouldn't feel the pain of me claiming you but you'll still feel a little bit of it" He warned me. I tried nodding but I still couldn't move so I just lied there. He picked me up and flipped me on my stomach. Since at the time I was a lifeless doll, He had to hold me up. He pulled my back up to his are chest and bit down really hard on my neck. My eyes widened in pain as he moved his head away from my neck as a symbol was being drawn. The symbol said 'neko'. But before I could question it I began to glow. I seemed to be transforming into something then I realized I was growing cat ears and a tail!! When the light dimmed I had lavender cat ears on my head and a lavender tail each with dark purple tips. Naruto-kun just smiled at me and said,

"So my little kitten loves the wolf huh?" He asked as he gave me a hungry look.

Oh shit he knows!!

(Momo's P.O.V.)

I woke up a while later after I passed out in the hallway. I yawned and sat up. I smiled as I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Sleep well my little kitty?"

"Kitty?" I giggled.

"Oh so you didn't notice?"

"huh?" I said as I got not knowing I was naked until I felt a hungry stare. I looked down but couldn't help but notice a...tail? On me? I felt on the top of my head and felt ...furry cat ears!

"I'm a cat!!"

"No you just have cat ears and a tail, hm."Deidara smirked, "Oh and your naked." My eyes widened as I yelled:

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}

OKAY PPLS!! I have an important question.

Do you want more MomoXDeidara or NarutoXHinata?

Please answer and review at least 5 times. No flames!! Thanks!!


	11. Secrets ,Love ,and a Sequel

I'm back!! And I've decided to put more NaruHina and the other pairings. Oh and I'm changing the poll soon so get ready and don't worry your poll requests will be answered in my new story Captivation and Desperation. On to the story.

* * *

(Hinata's P.O.V.)

"N-n-n-n-nani?" I asked.

"How long have you loved me? I read you thoughts now that your my permanent mate...How long?" He asked me. I looked down with a blush on my face.

"I-i-i...I think I've loved you since the second day I was brought here." I said as my eyes began to tear up. I was shocked when he lifted my head and gave me a loving kiss. I thought he was going to reject my feelings. I kiss him back with just as much as love. We were probably kissing for about ten minutes but during the kiss I was pushed on my back as Naruto straddled me. When we finally broke free from our kiss he spoke the words that will forever stay in my heart:

"I love you, too Hinata-chan" Tears came from my eyes as I hugged him as hard as I could and he hugged me back. He began to kiss down my neck as he entered me.

"N-naruto-kun Ah!" I moaned as he began to thrust faster and faster into me, "Harder! Deeper!"

"Ugh! Hina-Himeee...Your..so..tight..Ugh..Hinaaa!!" He yelled as he went deeper into me as he pounded me so hard I think I'll have trouble walking after this.

"Narutoooo!" I screamed, "Faster!!"

"Hinataaaa!" He moaned as he thrust into me with a new speed. The bed hit the wall with each thrust. I screamed as I climaxed.

"NARUTOOOO!!!"

"HINATAAAAA!!!" He yelled as his thrust slowed to a stop and I felt his seed enter me.

"I love you."I said.

"And I you Hina-hime." He said. I smiled and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

(Sakura's P.O.V.)

I felt happy and unhappy at the same time. I get to be with Sasuke-kun everyday and I know I truly love him and I now have some adorable pair of pink ears and a tail. But ever since he gave me them he hasn't talked to me since like somethings bothering him and I feel like he only thinks of me as his little sex toy or worse. I feel a bit lonely and heart broken too. So today I'm going to ask him. I waited in the room for him again because vampires have to go hunting more often then werewolves. After about 15 minutes he came back and gave me the same blank stare he gave me since he marked me as his permanent mate.

"S-Sasuke-kun" I started firmly,"We need to talk." He looked at me with his coal like eyes and walked over to me. I started to sweat a little until he came and just sat next to me. I sighed in relief.

"Ano Sasuke-kun...Are you...Why...Why don't you talk to me anymore...I mean do you not...like me anymore...Or was I...was I just...Just a..." I couldn't finish my sentence because tears were coming from my eyes and I began to choke up my words. I felt a cold but comforting hand on my cheek wiping away my tears.

"Th-that's not why I've been...avoiding you Sakura" He said.

"Then why I feel sad when you ignor me like I wasn't even there it made me feel like my love for you was in vain I-"I said but gasped just noticing I told him I loved him.

"I know and I'm sorry It's just...I knew you loved me but you don't deserve me." He said as I looked at him in shock.

"H-how come?"

"I caused you pain Sakura when you first figured out I wasn't human your eyes were filled with fear and tears I just.." He said as his eyes shed tears. I gave a sad smile as I stood up. I walked up to him and looked him in the eye.

"It's true I was afraid...at first but I remembered who it was I was afraid and thought it's ridiculous to be afraid.. of the one you love the most." I said as I kissed him with every ounce of love I could give him in just one kiss. When we broke the kiss I smiled at him and said,

"I love you Sasuke-kun."

"I love you too Sakura-chan." He said as he pulled me into another kiss.

* * *

(Hinata's P.O.V.)

I stumbled a bit as I tried to get downstairs. I saw Temari making out with Shikamaru on the couch in the living room. Ino was cuddling up to Sai on one of the love seats. Tenten was in the kitchen making what appeared to be lunch as Neji had his arms wrapped around her kissing her and whispering sweet-nothings in her ear. I walked into the living when Ino, Temari, and Tenten spotted me.

"Hina-chan!!" They yelled as they rushed to hug me.

"G-guys y-your crushing my tail." I said with a smile even though it kinda hurt. They let go of me and giggled and I noticed they had cat ears and a tail too. Ino's were light blue, Tenten were a forest green, and Temari's were a blood red. I heard the door burst open to see a happy Deidara and a half asleep Momo on his back.

"Hi everyone!! Where's my brother,hm?" Deidara asked.

"Ano he's asleep in our room" I said shyly.

"Hina-chan I would love to hug you right now but I'm too tired." Momo said as she fell asleep on Deidara's back. Everyone except Deidara sweat-dropped. I heard someone come down the stairs and saw an angry Sasuke and a distressed Sakura who was calming him down.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Neji said as he came into the room.

"Someone call Naruto he needs to hear this." Sasuke said.

"Way ahead of you Teme now what is the news" Naruto said as he walked in the room and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. I also saw Deidara wake Momo up.

"My...my older brother is coming and he's bringing his friends." Sasuke said with distaste. Every guy in the room held us protectively.

"Naruto-kun what does that mean?" I asked.

"It means I may lose you..." He said. My eyes widened wondering what he meant.

This won't be good.

Are Happily Ever After stops here?

I won't leave Naruto-kun without a fight but I wonder what we're facing.

* * *

And You'll figure it out...In the Sequel and guess what!! No cliffhangers in the Sequel!! But I'll start the sequel once I get some of these other stories done. Aren't I a stinker XD Don't worry I'll make sure you aren't going to wait five years or something like that K. Adios!!! For now XD


End file.
